Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-616)
Colonel F.T. Strang, Don Antonio Caballero, Emir-Ali-Bey, Sagittarius, Snakeskin | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , , , (leader), , , , Thunderbolts (financer), | Relatives = Elisbeth von Strucker (wife, deceased); Werner von Strucker (son, deceased); Andreas von Strucker (son); Andrea von Strucker (daughter); "Andrea von Strucker" (cloned daughter, deceased); Jan (son-in-law, deceased); Wolfgang von Strucker (LMD); Wolfgang von Strucker (Clone) (deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Hydra Island; Merovech Investment Group Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America. | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Extensive scarring on his face, wears a monocle over his right eye | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal mastermind, terrorist | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Strucker Castle, Bavaria, Germany | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos #5 | HistoryText = Early Life Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was born in the late 19th century to a Prussian noble family who had relocated to Strucker Castle in Bavaria following the Franco-Prussian War, Wolfgang became a Heidelberg fencing champion, and was disfigured by facial scars. World War I Wolfgang fought for Germany during World War I, during which he first encountered the Momentary Princess in 1916, which was fated to appear and disappear at regular intervals of time. When he touched it, and saw his future as he became the leader of the Hydra. Nazi Party When Adolf Hitler rose to power in Germany in the 1930's, Von Strucker joined the Nazi Party. Von Strucker rose through the ranks and became wing commander of the Death's-Head Squadron. Von Strucker referred to himself as "wing commander of the Fuehrer's Death-Head Squadron". In 1936, he and Nikolaus Geist, allies with the Egyptian mentalist Amahl Farouk aka the Shadow King) in an attempt to dispute the lineage of England's royal family and install a new king who would be sympathetic to their cause. Their plot was thwarted by the Canadian adventurer Logan and the time-travelling members of Excalibur. In 1937, Strucker was sent to the America assassinate Senator Fulton, but he was foiled by brigand-for-hire Dominic Fortune (David Fortunov). World War II In 1941, Strucker was sent to Madripoor to help the Hand turn a young Natasha Romanova into their master assassin, but they were stopped by Canadian soldier Logan, Captain America, and Ivan Petrovitch. Later in 1941, Strucker invaded Latveria, seeking to use the Sturm-Fånger ("Storm-Catcher") to control cosmic energies; the device was wrecked by time-travelling members of X-Force.They find Strucker and his machine and Rictor quickly destroyed it. Siryn then knocked out Strucker and they head off to find Doctor Doom's Time Platform. Strucker sought to quash the Howling Commandos by utterly defeating their leader, Nick Fury and issued a challenge to meet him in a one-on-one battle on the island of Norsehaven. Fury was determined to battle Strucker, but Captain Sawyer refused him to do so. Unwilling to back down, Fury sneaked to the island, disobey direct orders to do so. On the island Strucker challenged him to a duel with wooden swords. When he suggested a toast before the battle Fury agreed unaware that his drink was drugged. Although Fury was able to hold his own against Strucker, once the drugs began to kick in he was quickly defeated and this defeat was photographed by Nazi soldiers to use in propaganda. Fury was then dumped near his base. When Sawyer found out what happened when the battle became front page news in the Nazi newspapers, he stripped Fury of his rank reducing him to a private.The Howlers were then dropped in west Germany where they were to destroy a Nazi rocket base in the town of Dortstadt. When they attacked the rocket base they found that it was under the command of Baron Strucker. Seeking a rematch, Fury agreed to another duel. But when Dino realized that Strucker was drugging another beverage he tipped Fury off. This time Fury easily defeated the Baron in combat and his comrades took photographs to counter the propaganda of Fury's defeat before fleeing the ruins of the base. Hitler later has Strucker starts a new squad based on Fury's own, called the Blitzkrieg Squad, and sets a trap for the Commandos. The trap is a fake missile base that will look real from the outside. However the Commandos escape further embarrassing Stucker. He fought Captain America and the Invaders and several other wartime heroes, losing every time. In 1942, the Red Skull, as part of the Thule Society, attempted to perform a magical ritual involving Atlanteans. Once the ritual was complete, something fell from the sky, but not at the Skull's castle. The Skull and Baron Strucker travelled to Antarctica, followed by the Invaders, determined to have whatever fell. The Invaders are then suddenly attacked by a demon. They defeat the demon with the Skull's unintentional help. The Invaders then left, thinking that they foiled the Skull's plan. The Skull told Strucker that they have the unidentified object in a box bound for the Fuhrer. It is a lie. The object they were looking for was the Hammer of Skadi, which no one could lift. Captain America and Namor battled Strucker and the Thule Society during WWII. The Thule unleash the Kraken a weapon of Atlantean origin and ungodly power. Strucker work with Dr. Geist regarding creating an army of Super-Soldiers. While on vacation in Berlin, Baron Strucker witnessed the Thor's attack on the Chancellery, after which he followed a bandaged man through a portal. Realizing he had travelled decades into the future, Strucker stole some history books about the end of World War II. He encountered the time machine's creator Doctor Doom, who allowed him to return to the past, not believing that Strucker could win the war even with the knowledge he had obtained. Baron Strucker and Red Skull try to invade the isolationist African nation of Wakanda during World War II in hopes of recovering some Vibranium. Captain America teamed up with the chieftain Black Panther (Azzuri). The two heroes reluctantly work together to expel the invading forces. In 1944, Strucker encountered the Gnobians, a benevolent race of empathic extraterrestrials who had crashed near Gruenstadt. Realizing what their technology could do for Hydra, Strucker befriended the naïve creatures and killed the population of Gruenstadt to cover his tracks. The Howlers arrived, too late to prevent the tragedy, but fatally wounded Strucker. The Gnobians healed Strucker with their powers, but they went insane from absorbing some of his hate-filled psyche in the process. Strucker fled their crashed ship, taking discs of their information to his scientists. Adolf Hitler was angered by von Strucker's many losses and ordered the baron's death. Von Strucker escaped Germany with help of Red Skull, who foresaw Hitler's fall from power. The Skull sent Von Strucker to Japan to form this organization. In Japan, Von Strucker joined forces with the Hand and an underground subversive movement which later became Hydra. He set up to organization on a Pacific Island. Baron Strucker came in to conflict with Captain Simon Savage and the Leatherneck Raiders. The crew was captured. But they are able to fight their way to the base just in time to rescue their men from a firing squad, but they are all able to escape. At some point, he acquired the Spear of Imhotep. Great Wheel In 1961, Aries (Leonardo da Vinci) organized Strucker, the Fury brothers and others into the Great Wheel of the Zodiac. The tasks he sent this group on led directly to the formation of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, Leviathan and the Zodiac Cartel. Soon after the formation of S.H.I.E.L.D., the LMD of one of its members and a former member of the Great Wheel known as the Professor secretly betrayed the organization to Hydra and became a double agent. Strucker used this connection to make Hydra the secret master of S.H.I.E.L.D. and thus Fury. Hydra used S.H.I.E.L.D. as part of a years-long, slow burning plan to subvert the entire world and bring it under their control. Hydra Hydra needed more finances so Strucker abducted Gabby Haller, who had a map leading to a fortune in lost Nazi gold hidden within her mind, but Haller was defended by her friends, the mutants Charles Xavier and Erik Magnus, and Magnus took the gold for his own purpose. Strucker and Baroness Adelicia von Krupp once captured the C.I.A.'s Agent Ten; Logan, but he was rescued by agents Richard Parker and Mary Parker. The first Director Rick Stoner of the new organisation of S.H.I.E.L.D., was killed in action by Hydra under orders from Strucker soon after his appointment. Strucker now Supreme Hydra disguised himself as "Don Cabellero", and invited now S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Nick Fury to a party at the ruins of Karnopolis, in the Sahara Desert. Agent Fury was captured and revealed his plans to use the Overkill Horn to detonate all stockpiles of nuclear weapons worldwide. Fury managed to escape with a Hydra jet, not realizing it was a ruse-- as the Overkill Horn is onboard the plane. Fury is able to signal S.H.I.E.L.D. and the plane is not shot down. Fury managed to turn the plane around, and, discovering where the Overkill Horn was hidden. The Strucker donned a new disguise, that of "Agent Bronson", a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "Bronson" arrived at the Helicarrier just in time to join the team racing to help Fury. After helping capture several Hydra thugs, "Bronson" gained Fury's confidence. While the AUTOFAC computer worked out the true identity of the Supreme Hydra, Fury planned to have Bronson transport Laura Brown to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s West coast HQ. Laura suspected Bronson may be the Supreme Hydra himself, and her suspicions was confirmed by AUTOFAC, but before she can pass on the info, Bronson overpowered her. Fury just barely manages to beat The Dreadnought, but finds Laura is missing and AUTOFAC named her as the Supreme Hydra. Laura is found hidden in the computer room, wearing a Hydra outfit. Bronson is set to take Laura to a medical facility in the "Dyna-Soar", a brand-new aircraft whose design is based and improved upon from the captured Hydra saucer. No sooner does he depart than Fury's quarters are blasted to bits, apparently killing him. Bronson changed course and heads for "Hydra Island", then resumes his guise as Supreme Hydra. He then announced to the world that he's placed a "Death Spore" bomb on board the Helicarrier, which would unleash a deadly plague upon the entire Earth and cannot be deactivated! Any country that surrenders within one hour will be spared its effects. He also planned to stage a fake "trial" for Laura, as an example to all who would defy him. Unknown to him, Fury is alive, having suspected Bronson from the start, and was hiding on board the Dyna-Soar, in order to discover Hydra's plans and the location of their base. But after taking on several Hydra thugs, Fury is captured, and on awakening, discovers the true identity of the Supreme Hydra is none other than Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Strucker announces that the impregnable dome over Hydra Island will keep them safe from the "Death Spore" plague, and planned to use Fury's body as the basis for an army of Hydra androids to "police" the world, once he's dead from the Alpha Ray beam. But Fury escapes! As S.H.I.E.L.D. searches the Helicarrier for the bomb with no result, Fury, "playing it by ear", takes on one group of Hydra thugs after another, until Strucker faces him one-on-one. Thanks to his deadly "Satan Claw", Strucker gains the upper hand, and it looks like it might be the end. Strucker used the "Satan Claw" to electrify the floor, until Fury managed to get it off Strucker's hand. But surrounded by Hydra thugs, Fury dived into a pit of water, and after not emerging for 5 minutes is presumed dead. Fury used an oxygen pellet to wait out the thugs, then raced ahead of Strucker. When the Hydra thugs entered the room, they discovered two Struckers. One of them is revealed to be wearing a mask, panics, and winds up incinerated in an "Alpha-Particle Reactor Cube". The other ordered Laura put aboard the Dyna-Soar, and he takes off from Hydra Island, despite the imminent detonation of The Death Spore bomb. Fury used Strucker's "face-changing gizmo" to disguise both himself and Strucker, to fool the guards. He also revealed that when he left the Helicarrier, he brought the bomb with him, even though at the time he didn't know what it was. It detonates, and thanks to the impenetrable dome, only Hydra Island and all within are wiped off the face of the Earth. Life-Model Decoy ]] "Baron Strucker" now known as the Hood returns without explanation from his apparent death he hired the Batroc's Brigade to destroy Captain America. The Hood decided that the best way to defeat Captain America, is to use Bucky against him. He visited gym to find an athlete that can pass for Bucky. He gets lucky and finds one that is a dead ringer for Bucky, and has amnesia, so might actually be Bucky. When Cap busts in on him brainwashing the athlete, the Hood revealed himself to be Baron Strucker, and manages to overpower Cap using "Bucky" as a distraction. Before Strucker can kill Cap, "Bucky" snapped out of his trance, overpowers Strucker, and freed Cap. M.O.D.O.K. explained in flashback of his planned to defeat Captain America by placing an android at his side. When it came down to it, the android's implanted memories of Bucky's loyalty wont allow him to kill Captain America, and it short circuits. Cap and the Howler's had a reunion in New York City when General Sam Sawyer is mysteriously kidnapped by Hydra. Cap and the Howler's quickly jump back into action to rescue "Happy Sam". They tracked him to a North Dakota Air Force base where they encounter the leader of the plot Baron Strucker. Baron Strucker and his Hydra agents are defeated in their terrorist plot. Baron Strucker is revealed to be a Life-Model Decoy. Resurrection The real Baron von Strucker returned, having been resurrected by Hydra. Three Hydra agents sacrificed their own life in a procedure that gathered the Death Spore Virus to revive Strucker. Baron Strucker was now a living incubator for the Death Spore Virus, and could release it at will. Seeing how Hydra had splintered and weakened in his absence, Strucker began culling the ranks of the Hydra splinter cells, leaving only the strong to serve his new Hydra. In a major coup, the reunified Hydra struck S.H.I.E.L.D. Central on graduation day, destroying the spy agency's headquarters and killing all 1,500 new recruits to the agency. Three of Baron Strucker's genetically engineered deadly assassins Sathan, Guillotine and Lt. Romulus escaped and went on a murder spree. Daredevil teamed with Nick Fury to hunt them down. Hydra bounty hunters Ron Takimoto, Dakini and Carl Striklan are sent to capture them. Nick Fury, Daredevil, the Punisher, and Captain America became involved in the hunt, and the hunters were killed, Striklan went rogue, and only Guillotine and Romulus returned to Hydra. Strucker had achieved his true goal to analyse United States superhumans. Baron Strucker takes up the identity of Colonel Strang to secretly to purchase control over WFET, a television station owned by Wilson Fisk aka the Kingpin. When S.H.I.E.L.D became involved and they tipped off Daredevil, who then let word reach the streets. Fisk thought Hydra was his enemy and turned on them, only to have Hydra steal nearly all of his money, destroy his businesses, and help to end his reign as the Kingpin. When the Kingpin's assets were divided amongst criminal factions-including his children Werner von Strucker and Fenris. Baron Strucker re-linked with the Hand, who sent their magical warrior Izanami to thin the competition. Strucker also posed as Snakeskin, bodyguard to Werner who acted as the mastermind of the new Hydra. However, Strucker killed Werner for being unworthy as his successor. Baron Strucker and the Red Skull relaxed in their posh Washington, D.C. exclusive club. The party is spoiled when the Skull discovers someone has attacked Arnim Zola's compound and destroyed all of the Red Skull body double clones. The Red Skull held a meeting with his Division Chiefs which included Strucker who updated him on their recent activities. Baron Strucker sent the Department of Occult Armaments against the Nightstalkers. Baron Strucker faced rivals within Hydra, and had to deal with splinter groups such as the Genesis Coalition. He hired the mercenary Next Wave to bring them down; they were helped by Silver Sable and he Wild Pack. Strucker planned an attack on the United Nations, but by then, Fury had found proof that Strucker was Hydra's leader. He tracked him to his base in Iceland, where Strucker killed Kate Neville before Fury's very eyes. Fury and Strucker fought each other on the side of a mountain, and the fight ended with Fury cutting off Strucker's right hand to make him fall towards apparent death. Baron Strucker sent his Hydra Agents to retrieve Anomaly Gem fragment from Iron Fist. He tried to stop them but were taken prisoner. Strucker planned to use the gem as a power source. He used the other fragment he had a fused them together. Iron Fist escaped and tried to stop him but the energy feedback threw him against the wall. Strucker discovered that gem actually produced a portal to another dimension. Iron Fist managed to grab the fragments and escape from Strucker's facility. Baron Strucker attempted to buy the Guardian suit, and hundreds of Groundhog suits. When it seemed likely that Department H was to be closed, Gary Cody, on the promptings of a Hydra agent planted within Department H, was convinced to sell these Groundhog suits to Strucker. Strucker sent Hydra troops equipped with these suits to kidnap the X-Men. James Hudson activated Alpha Flight to retrieve the X-Men. Working together they attacked Hydra. When the tide of battle turned, the agent who had convinced Cody to sell the suits turned on Strucker and asked "How many defeats does it take, to prove oneself superior"? Strucker replied "As many times as it takes." Strucker then shot the agent before the agent could shoot him. After the defeat of the Hydra troops, Strucker teleported himself to safety through the use of a wrist device. Strucker was responsible for the death of Marrina Smallwood's son. Baron Strucker planned to use Nannites to control key people such as Henry Gyrich of the Commission on Superhuman Activities. Henry Gyrich nearly killed every superhuman on Earth with the nannites. Strucker's involvement was finally discovered by the V-Battalion, who thwarted his plans.Baron Helmut Zemo is revealed to have murdered Strucker's daughter Andrea. After having married to the Hydra's Chief Financer Elsbeth, Strucker secretly became the financial banker of a reconstituted team of Thunderbolts, even though the Thunderbolts, when commanded by Baron Zemo, used their knowledge of Hydra's organization to inflict severe damage and build up their reputation as heroes. Clone Secretly to Wolfgang, his wife Elsbeth and her bodyguard and lover Gorgon (the leader of the Asian death-cult of the Hand) created a cloned Baron Strucker to use him as a pawn in their plans. After the clone and Gorgon captured and brainwashed Wolverine into joining Hydra, they sent him to kill the real Strucker, who was saved by the Swordsman. The clone was later sent to recruit Daredevil and attack the X-Men. The Invaders and their allies are closing into defeating the terrorist threat. This did not please "Baron Strucker". He wanted to avoid that their secrets at the Mazikhadian base fall into the wrong hands, and therefore the Necromancer, who’s at the battlefield, must die. "Strucker" sent Wolverine to take out the Invaders. At the same time, the real Strucker wanted to reclaim Hydra's control by setting off some nuclear bombs in Manhattan; when he was opposed by the Thunderbolts, he tried to escape but he was intercepted by Baron Helmut Zemo, who wanted to ally with him to control Hydra and the world. Zemo crashed his escape pod and notified Hydra agents loyal to Strucker so that they may retrive him. They placed him in stasis in an old Hydra base in Novosibirsk, Russia. This way Zemo made sure Strucker stayed away from the fight for control of Hydra and that he may retrive him for his plans whenever he wished. Meanwhile, the clone was abducted to suicide by Elsbeth and Gorgon in a ritual where "Strucker" abdicated powers to them. Wolverine and S.H.I.E.L.D. ended up stopping their plans, killing them both. Secret Invasion During the Secret Invasion, Baron Strucker is attacked by Skrulls who are attempting to take over Hydra. He destroyed his own base in order to wipe out the invaders. Dark Reign Fury discovered how Hydra had corrupted S.H.I.E.L.D., so Fury formed the Secret Warriors to fight back. Baron Strucker formed a Hydra High Council; consisting of Viper, a new Madame Hydra, the Kraken and Hive. Baron Strucker had Hydra attack an Hand temple and forced the shaman to resurrect the stone remains of Gorgon. The Council did not care, and eagerly suggested Gorgon aid them in gaining power and taking over the Hand. Gorgon agreed if he could join the council. Strucker ordered an attack on the Pacific H.A.M.M.E.R. base. The Secret Warriors and Howling Comandos attacked too and, though Strucker killed several soldiers of both Fury and Osborn, Hydra lost. The Council escaped by teleporting away. Baron Strucker negotiated with Norman Osborn, who agreed to stay out of Hydra's business. When Hellfire stole a large amount of Fury's money, Strucker had the cash tracked straight back to him and captured him. Strucker threatened to kill Quake, and the Warrior agreed to his demands. Strucker then led a attack on Fury's forces, killing many including Gabe Jones. In retribution, Fury killed Hellfire. After the battle Strucker and Fury were kidnapped by the Kraken. Kraken was revealed to be Jake Fury, who had been presumed dead. Strucker learned that it was in fact S.H.I.E.L.D. who had been controlling Hydra. Before being able to speak his final words, Nick Fury shot him in the head killing him on the spot. Second Resurrection Under unrevealed circumstances, Baron Strucker came back to life. He resurfaced some time after his death in the Himalayas, where he held a clandestine black market auction for a data cell that provided the location of a bioweapon which consisted of a smart bomb that targeted specific genetics. Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. was there disguised as Batroc the Leaper to buy the data. However, due to the importance of his mission, he could not attempt to arrest Strucker. Strucker also apparently resurrected his twins, who now run the supervillain club Fenris. | Powers = * Deathspore Virus: Von Strucker's bloodstream has been infected with the fatal deathspore virus which, rather than killing him, grants him an array of superhuman abilities. **'Suppressed Aging:' Von Strucker has not aged since contracting the virus. **'Durability:' Von Strucker is invulnerable to minor injuries like cuts, gunshot wounds, and superpowered punches. **'Regenerative healing factor:' Heals at an incredible rate and is possibly also resistant to toxins and disease. **'Death Spore Release:' Von Strucker can temporarily release the virus from his body over short distances. Depending on the intensity, von Strucker can cause his victims to weaken, feel pain, or even die. When von Strucker dies, the Death Spore Virus will be automatically released and "take revenge on his killers, and everybody else." The Virus seems to be incapable of killing superhuman or artificially enhanced beings, but is still capable of hurting or weakening them. | Abilities = * Expert Combatant: He is a masterful combatant, surpassing most in physical skill and prowess. * Expert Swordsman: He is a world-class fencer portraying phenomenal skill ability with rapier, medieval broadswords, and possibly other weapons used in Medieval Europe. * Expert Marksman: Strucker is an Olympic-level marksman with firearms. * Expert Tactician: Strucker is a strategic and tactical genius, as well as a brilliant planner and organizer. He also has an impressive scientific and inventive ability, but not at the level his father was. He is very skilled in field tactics, close range combat, and even turning the tide of any debate that he is involved in to his favor. | Strength = Peak human strength. Can be enhanced by Satan Claw. | Weaknesses = Initially, while he is powerful and a brilliant fighter, his superiority complex and high arrogance is a primary weakness of his. He believes that no one can stand up to his power, and can frequently underestimate his enemies, resulting in his defeat. | Equipment = Satan Claw: This metal gauntlet amplifies its strength and emits powerful electrical shocks. It has also been used to contain knives, plasma blasters, chain guns and teleportation technology. | Transportation = Various Hydra vehicles. | Weapons = Von Strucker is typically armed with a fencing sword and various firearms and explosives. He sometimes used the Satan Claw, and formerly wielded the Spear of Imhotep. | Notes = | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Poisonous Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Killed by Nick Fury Category:Pheromones Category:Immortals Category:Strucker Family Category:Fencing Category:Millionaires Category:WWI Characters Category:Multilingual Category:One Arm Category:Soldiers Category:Legally Deceased Category:Strategists